The Last Story Keeper of Eireaf Volume One (Book One: Chapters 1-6)
by Latsyrke
Summary: Itharia is the last Story-Keeper of Eireaf. It is her job to travel the kingdom and record stories, then archive them. If she fails, the kingdom will fall into darkness and the Queen's sister, Nedra, will rise to power.


Tales of Eireaf

Krystal Cooper

Table of Contents

Prologue

Book One

Cinderella

East o' the Sun, West o' the Moon

The Little Mermaid

Rapunzel

The Six Swans

Sleeping Beauty

The Snow Queen

Snow White

Swan Lake

Prologue

Itharia, the last Story-Keeper of Erieaf. It's a depressing thought, to be the last of something. To be honest though, I don't have much time to think about it. There used to be more of us, at least two per kingdom, sometimes more. That does not even include the Keepers in Dinas and their trainees.

Times were peaceful, until the King died and his daughter Cordula was named his heir and crowned Queen. Her older sister, Nedra, became jealous and tried to take the throne by force. After she failed the first time, she kept trying. Finally, after three years, she was caught and exiled to the Tuma Mountains. She plotted there for ten years.

We thought we were safe. Then she struck. She had the Story-Keepers killed. I was a trainee at the time, and I still do not know how I survived, but I did. Now it is up to me to travel around the kingdoms of Eireaf, writing down the happenings and then taking them back to Dinas's library, to the archive. These stories, our land's history, prevent Nedra from spreading her darkness and taking the throne.

Our history protects us as long as I get it to the archive. One there, the stories go to other lands, where they are known as Fairy-Tales. As long as I can do my duty, Eireaf will be safe. If ever I were to fail, Nedra would have the power to take over. I will do everything I can to make sure that does not happen. I cannot and I will not let it happen. I am Itharia, the last Story-Keeper of Eireaf.

Thirteen years ago to the day I was crowned Queen of Eireaf. It was a quiet affair, for Dinas is hidden away behind the Tumas Mountains. It's very existence has remained hidden and unknown to the kingdoms of Eireaf. That is for the best, considering how things have turned out.

Thirteen years ago to the day marks not just my coronation, but the day my sister tried to sieze power, She was stopped, but she escaped. Three years later we caught her and sent her to the Tuma Mountains, were she plotted.

Ten years we thought ourselves safe. Ten years. We could not have been more wrong. Nedra had newfound dark powers and she used them against us. She destroyed the Story-Keepers, all but one trainee, Itharia. I do not know how she survived, but the fact that she did brings hope to me.

Itharia is Eireaf's only ray of hope, our only chance of remaining prosperous. If that hope is extinguished, Eireaf will crumble and succumb to darkness. All of our hopes, all of our lives are on the shoulders of a single Story-Keeper.

Cordula. Always the favorite. When it came time for our father to announce his heir, well just imagine my disappointment when I, the eldest, was passed over. I said nothing, kept my rage inside. It ate away at me. While I maintained a calm outward appearance, a storm raged within me.

The day our father _tragically _and _mysteriously _died, Cordula was crowned Queen. What happened that day does not matter. The three years following does not matter. The ten years I spent in exile need never be mentioned. I came across power and I used it to my advantage.

I destroyed the Story-Keepers. All of them I had thought. I waited for Eireaf to crumble around me, for their prosperity to vanish. It did slowly, but then it stopped. Somehow, a measly trainee escaped my wrath. My plan was foiled once again and Cordula remained on the throne.

I will hunt this last Story-Keeper down. I will hunt her down and destroy her like the rest of her kind. She will wish she had died with the rest of them. Nothing will stop me from taking the throne. Nothing will stop me from taking what is mine by birthright. Nothing. I will take what is mine.

Book One

"Be so kind to bring me a rose, for as none grows hereabouts, they are a kind of rarity."

-Beauty and the Beast

Chapter One

_ Odhas, the first trip of many that I shall make, the land is bountiful to those who know how to work it. There are many villages scattered about the kingdom, but not many wealthy towns and cities. The people here keep to themselves, not that I blame them. They have stories of Enchantresses and beasts, they are fearful. Odhas was once prosperous; there were more towns and cities that were bustling with activity. _

_ I have to wonder if the current state of things is due to Nedra and the lack of Story-Keepers. I hope that things improve once I have left, but there is no way to know for sure. All I can do is my job and record the story I came here for, but finding whose story I am to record is a challenge. I have no idea where to start, and I have no time to waste looking. _

The day was bleak and rainy; the streets were bare of people other than the few scurrying to get where they need to. As they walked they noticed someone they had never seen, a stranger. Strangers made people nervous, especially strangers who kept their faces cloaked. The stranger walked down the streets and walked into the inn. A run down place though it was, it was the only place in the village for people to stay. The stranger walked in and took notice. It was dimly lit and while clean inside, the same run-down appearance was noticeable.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked from behind the counter. Removing the cloak, the stranger turned and looked at the man behind the counter. She took note of his appearance. His once blond hair was now graying; he had small green eyes and skin that had seen hard labor under the sun.

"Yes, I need a room." She said, still observing him.

"How long do you think you will be staying?" He asked, looking right back at her. He noticed she had the most peculiar eyes. One blue and one purple, it was the oddest thing he had ever seen.

"I am not sure yet, will that be a problem?"

"We don't get many visitors, so no problem." He responded. "You can have your choice of rooms. I don't have a stable though, so if you have a horse you'll have to find somewhere else for it."

"I have no horse, so that won't be a problem for me."

"Can I get your name for the guest book?" The innkeeper asked, curious about this new guest.

"Itharia," She stated, "might I know your name?"

"My name is Nicholas. Dinner will be in a few hours, I will have my youngest come get you when it is time." He said, watching her as she picked up her one bag. She nodded and headed to the stairs. When she was out of sight he called out to his daughters, "Calla! Charlotte! Stella! Get in here!" Calla was the first to come; she was followed by Charlotte and Stella.

"Yes father?" Calla asked.

"We have a guest. Calla, you can clean the place up a bit. Charlotte, you can cook dinner tonight, make sure it is edible. Stella, help Calla clean up. While you are at it, see if our guest needs anything."

"You want me to cook? I hate cooking! Make Calla do it!"

"I can't exactly cook and clean at the same time! I am not cooking unless you want to clean?"

"Why do I have to help Calla? I hate cleaning…"

"Girls! Quiet! Charlotte, you will cook! Calla will clean, and Stella, help your sister in the kitchen if you don't want to clean. Now, does anyone know what we have in the cupboard?"

"We have some beans, pork, eggs, flour, butter, and salt. I have not been able to get into market this week." Calla replied. "Make some pork and beans, it is better than nothing. I will go into market tomorrow and pick up some supplies. In the morning we can have some eggs and biscuits." Her father looked at her, wishing his other two daughters were as level headed.

"Alright girls, get moving. I have to go see to some things, I will be back for dinner." He said. Charlotte and Stella went into the kitchen, leaving Calla alone with Nicholas. She looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"Father, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Things are fine. I just need to go for a walk, get away from your sisters." He said, leaving her standing there alone. Calla picked up a rag and started dusting the tables and counter. She finished up the room by sweeping. Looking around she could not see anything else that needed to be done, so she went upstairs. She was curious about the guest; her father had not said anything else about him or her. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Calla heard, and she went in. She saw Itharia standing near the window, looking outside.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything before dinner?"

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment. Can I ask your name?" Itharia asked, turning around. She looked at the girl standing in front of her. She had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was pale and freckled.

"Calla," the girl said, "what's your name?"

"Itharia, so, are you the one who is to tell me when dinner is done?"

"Yes, not that it will be much of a dinner. My older sisters are cooking, and their skills in the kitchen are as about as good as their cleaning skills." Calla said, laughing.

"Thank you for the warning." Itharia said, smiling. "Can you tell me about this village? The people didn't seem too fond of me being here."

"A lot of the people here don't like strangers. I think it has to do with the monster living in the woods. People are wary, can't say I blame them either. My father insists it is the monster that got our mother, but I think father just does not want to admit that she ran away from this place."

"Do a lot of people go missing then?" Itharia asked, looking back out the window, towards the forest that lay on the edge of the village."

"No, mostly people hear things or see things out in the woods." Calla said, shrugging.

"Do you think there's a monster lurking in the woods?"

"I have been out there many times but I have never seen or heard anything. Well, I better get into the kitchen and see what I can do to save dinner! I will come back when it is done!" Calla said, leaving Itharia alone.

"Well, this must be the place, things are already happening." Itharia said to herself, still looking out at the forest.

Chapter Two

Back downstairs Calla went into the kitchen, walking in on a disaster. Smoke filled the room as did the smell of food burning. She shook her head and walked back out. She needed to clear her head before heading back in there to clean up whatever mess her sisters had made now. She took a few breaths, and decided it was time to walk back in.

"What happened? What is that smell?" She asked.

"Don't look at me! It was Stella, I told her to keep an eye on the pork." Charlotte stated, annoyed.

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay! Just…just go and I will take care of it like I always do. You can't keep wasting food, we are on a tight budget as it is, and we cannot afford to replace burnt food." Call said, trying to keep calm. Her sisters left silently from the room. Calla threw out the burnt food and started over. Within an hour she had dinner prepared and the table set. She called her sisters into the room and went upstairs to get Itharia.

"Itharia, suppers on!"

"I will be down in a bit, start without me." Itharia replied through the door. Calla headed back downstairs. She sat down with her sisters and started to eat. A few minutes passed and Itharia joined them.

"Hello ladies, you must be Calla's sisters?" She asked, looking intensely at the two girls.

"Yes, I am Charlotte, the eldest."

"I am Stella."

"Lovely to meet both of you, I am Itharia." She said. She made her plate and started eating. Soon, Nicholas arrived back, bringing a young man with him. Itharia looked at him, and could not help but notice that Charlotte and Stella had noticed him too.

"Well, father, who is this handsome gentleman?" Charlotte asked, starting to play with a strand of loose brown hair.

"Yes father, who is he?" Stella asked, batting her brown eyes.

"All in good time, all in good time. Calla, my dear, can you set an extra place for our new guest?" He asked. Calla got up and did as he asked, the entire time the new guest's eyes following her. They all sat together. "This, my daughters, and guest," he said with a nod to Itharia, "is Lord Alan, from the city on the other side of the forest."

"Ladies," Lord Alan said, bowing his head, never taking his eyes off Calla, who avoided his gaze. "What are your names?"

"The oldest is Charlotte, followed by Stella, and finally Calla." Nicholas replied, oblivious to the attention Lord Alan was paying to Calla. Supper finished up and Calla cleared the table. Again she noticed that Lord Alan was watching her. She busied herself and when she finished she went upstairs to join her sisters. Upstairs was no better as her sisters were talking about Lord Alan.

"Did you see him? That brown wavy hair and those brown eyes?"

"Forget all that, he's a lord! He must be wealthy. Why do you suppose he's here?"

"Don't suppose he might be looking for a wife?" Charlotte asked, looking in the mirror.

"You? Don't make me laugh, you're already 25 years old…if he is going to go for anyone, it's going to be me." Stella said.

"How dare you!" Charlotte screeched. Calla rolled her eyes and left the room before they could bicker anymore and drag her into it. She went to Itharia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the answer. Calla did so and saw Itharia sitting at a little desk in the corner of a room, scribbling away.

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing important," Itharia responded, putting the paper out of sight. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I…I…I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I go to bed." Calla said, not sure why she had in fact gone.

"No, I don't need anything, thank you though." Itharia said smiling. Calla left the room and decided to make up another room in case Lord Alan decided to stay.

"Nicholas, your daughters are beautiful. How did you get so lucky? Their mother must have been a beauty as well."

"Charlotte and Stella's mother was a beauty, they both take after her. Calla, I don't rightly know, I met her mother once, after my wife died, and then she left. Next I know another child is left on my doorstep." Nicholas said, softly.

"I am sorry to hear that. So, tell me, how long have you been running this inn?"

"Oh, since before Charlotte was born. Let me tell you, this inn was something then. Not so run down. I'd fix it up, but I haven't got the money to. Money's tight lately, if I am honest, it has been for the past 20 years since my wife died."

"I have a way I could fix that for you…if you're interested?" Lord Alan said, smiling.

"Fix my money problems? How?"

"Your daughter, Calla, how old is she?"

"Just turned 18, why?"

"Your daughters are beautiful, but Calla is exceptional. Give her hand to me, in marriage; I could move you and your other daughters out of this place. Just think of it."

"You want to marry my Calla? I don't know. I would have to let her decide." Nicholas responded.

"Of course we would have to let her decide. I would not force someone to marry me." Lord Alan said with a gleam in his eye, "I will ask her in the morning. I know it is soon, but I am besotted."

_After Calla left the room I took the paper out, hoping the ink had not smudged when I hid it out of sight. Thankfully it had not. I walked back over to the window, wondering what story this might be, wondering what lay out in those woods. Perhaps this wondering is why I was chosen to be a Story-Keeper in the first place. Story-Keepers are…were…known for that wondering. _

_ I looked up at the moon, wondering if it was possibly another Story-Keeper was out there. It was futile though, I knew in my heart that they were all gone. I walked over to the desk and looked at what I had written, wondering why I had to write down these stories, wondering why they were what kept Eireaf going. I put them away and blew out the candle. I knew the following day would be eventful and I would need to be completely aware of everything that was going to happen._

Chapter Three

The next morning Calla was up before her sisters and father to start chores. She spent most of her time in the kitchen trying to decide what needed to be bought. When she had made a list she set out to the small barn behind the inn. She milked the cow, collected eggs from the chicken, and then just sat for a moment in the cool morning breeze. The rain clouds that were there the previous day had dissipated and the sun was shining bright.

Calla did not sit very long; she brought in the milk and some of the eggs, placed them in the kitchen and set off to the market with her list and basket. She saw the first of the vendors opening and headed over. She went over and haggled prices for the eggs she had brought. When she was satisfied with the price she went about with making her purchases. It was a surprisingly nice day, so she decided to sit by the old fountain, which no longer worked, and have a bit of cheese as an early morning snack.

When she had finished she headed back to the inn and proceeded to put her purchases away. She then started breakfast, knowing full well that if she did not do it, no one would. Not that she really wanted either Charlotte or Stella making anything after last night. She should have known better. They could cook, but they did not pay attention to what they were doing, thus they burned everything. She decided that with having guests she would make eggs and toast. It was the best she could provide given the circumstances.

Alan awoke to the smell of something cooking. He inhaled deeply before getting out of bed. He went over to the window and opened the curtain, letting the sunlight warm the room. He dressed himself and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Downstairs he did not see anyone, assuming whoever it was cooking was in the kitchen he went there. He noticed Calla alone, and he watched her for a moment before entering.

"Something smells quite delicious." He said.

"Eggs and toast, it's all we had available." Calla said, matter-of-factly, wishing that he would leave. "If you take a seat, I will bring it out when it is finished."

"Is there anything I can do in here to help?"

"No, really, why don't you go have a seat." Calla said, more firmly. He nodded and went to leave the room."

"Calla, I have something I want to discuss with you and your family at breakfast." He said, then leaving the room leaving Calla a bit curious. What could he possibly want to talk to her about? She put the thought aside and finished with breakfast. Before setting the table she started a stew that would serve as lunch and supper. When she was satisfied she took some plates and silverware, along with the food, out to the table.

By the time she was done setting the table, everyone had come downstairs to eat. Calla served everyone, and they started to eat. They ate in silence for a good five minutes before Alan started to talk.

"Calla, I have something I want to ask you. Well, really, I want to ask your entire family. How would you like to be rid of this place?" Alan asked.

"I don't know what you mean. If we were rid of this place we would have nowhere to stay and no income."

"Well, what I mean, is how would you like to live in luxury?"

"Luxury? What would we have to do?" Charlotte asked, not giving Calla a moment to answer.

"Well, in the time I have been traveling I have been looking for a wife. I am lonely and need to share my home with someone. Calla, would you marry me? You and your family could forget this place. What do you think?"

Calla sat for a moment, aware that everyone was looking at her. Her sisters had jealousy and greed in their eyes, her father had hope. Alan…well, she was not sure what Alan's eyes were saying, and that made her nervous. She looked at Itharia, who was looking back at her with eyes wondering what she was going to do.

"What do I think?" Calla asked, "What I think is that I hardly know you."

"Calla! Don't be daft!" Charlotte said in a hushed voice. "Think of your sisters!"

"Please, don't answer just yet, take some time to mull it over." Alan said, looking at her intensely. Calla nodded.

"Fine, give me until tomorrow. You shall have your answer then." She said, getting up from the table. She left the room and went to the barn. She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. She did not know how long she was there until she noticed Itharia standing in the entry way. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." Itharia said.

"I don't know him, I just met him. Yet, how can I refuse when I know it would provide for my family."

"Calla, you have to do what you feel is right for you." Itharia said. "I cannot help you anymore than that." Itharia looked at her one last time, and before leaving said, "follow your heart."

Calla pondered what that meant for a bit longer. She went back into the kitchen as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred and went to tend the stew. She was suddenly aware that her sisters were in there with her.

"You have to tell him yes! Think of the riches!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Yes, think of us! Do you really want to keep us working in this run down inn?" Stella added.

"I don't even know him, how can I even think of marrying him?" Call asked.

"Why do you have to be so selfish? Think of someone other than yourself for once!"

"Selfish? I am being selfish? When have I ever done anything for myself? Never, I am always doing stuff around here for the family!" Call shouted, furious that her sister would say such a thing. "Tell me, Charlotte, when is the last time you did anything for the family? What about you Stella?"

With that, she left her sisters standing in the kitchen. She went about her day as usual, trying to avoid Lord Alan. She even tried to avoid her father, knowing that he would want her to marry. She sat down in the stairway and sighed, not sure what she should do.

"There you are," Nicholas said. "I was wondering where you went. I wanted to talk to you. I know that it is probably not what you wanted, but he is the best you are ever going to find, especially having no family background."

"Why me, father? Why not Stella or Charlotte?" Calla asked.

"I don't know, he said he was 'besotted' with you." Nicholas said, shrugging. "If I had it my way we would not be in this situation, we would be wealthy on our own, but things did not turn out that way." He stood up, looked at his youngest daughter, and left her alone. She went to one of the extra rooms and did not come down for lunch or supper. When she knew everyone was asleep or at least in their rooms, she took a knapsack and put an extra set of clothing in it from her room. She tiptoed so as not to wake her sisters.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and packed some bread and cheese. She looked around one last time, knowing full well that she should leave a note, also knowing that if she did that, her father would come looking for her. She could not stay in the same house as them if she told Lord Alan she would not marry him, and she could not marry him. She decided the best thing she could do is run. She did not know where she would go, but she knew she had to leave. She crept upstairs one last time to fetch her cloak, when she noticed candlelight from under Itharia's door. She did not know why, but she knocked.

"Come in Calla," Itharia said. Calla opened the door and saw Itharia at the desk, writing once again.

"How…how did you know it was me?" Calla asked.

"You're leaving." It was not a question.

"Yes. I cannot stay here."

"I understand. Nor will I say anything to your family." Itharia said, standing from the desk and facing Calla. "I told you to do what you had to, and if this is it, then do it."

"Thank you!" Calla said, relieved. "I am not even sure why I came to tell you, I just felt like I had to. Goodbye." Call went to leave, turned around and smiled at Itharia. She walked downstairs, went outside, and walked towards the forest.

Chapter Four

Itharia walked downstairs, and was not surprised to see that breakfast was not prepared. Nor was she surprised to see Charlotte and Nicholas gathered around talking amongst themselves. It was a while before they even noticed Itharia standing there, bag in hand.

"I am so sorry; Calla seems to have gone to market. Nothing has been made yet." Nicholas said. Then noticing her bag, "are you leaving?"

"Yes, it seems as though it is time for me to move on. Thank you for the stay, how much do I owe for the room?"

"Let me see…" Nicholas said.

"FATHER!" Stella shouted. "No one in the market has seen Calla today. Even the animals in the barn still need tending. She always does that."

"It seems like Calla does most things around here," Itharia muttered to herself. Just then Lord Alan came downstairs.

"Lord Alan, Calla is missing!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Someone must have taken her in the night!"

"Missing?" He said, confused, "what do you mean missing? Was there a ransom note?"

"No, no notes of any kind." Nicholas said.

"Oh, father, Jacob, in the market, he said he was getting lumber last night. He said he saw her in the woods!" Stella exclaimed.

"The woods? Why would she be in the woods at night?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course, she is a coward. She could not tell Lord Alan she would not marry him, so she ran off." Charlotte stated bitterly.

"Well, I guess I shall have to find her." Lord Alan said. "I will organize a search party."

Calla shivered in the damp forest. She wished now that she had waited until it was at least daylight. The woods were confusing enough in the day, but in the night, it was a maze. She wondered around a bit before settling herself down. She could not bring herself to sleep though, not knowing what was in the woods. She waited until the sunlight shone through the branches of the towering trees. She looked around and noticed a small path to the right.

She decided to take it, hoping it might lead to an abandoned cottage or shack that she could rest in before trying to head off again. The path seemed to go on forever, but eventually she came to some rusted gates. She looked at them in awe. At one time they would have glimmered in the sunlight, but time had worn them down. She tried opening them, but they would not budge. She walked around the connecting fence, hoping that it might be broken somewhere.

When she had no luck she walked back to the gate itself. She decided to try opening it one more time. This time they opened with little effort. She walked through them, closing them behind her. She followed the path once more. Again the path seemed to go on forever, cutting out at certain areas. It was obvious that wildlife was taking this place over. Though what this place was, Calla did not know.

At what she thought to be midday Calla came upon not a cottage or shack. Instead, towering in front of her was a massive palace. It once would have been beautiful to behold, but the overgrowth of plants and run-down stones made it look haunted. Calla was unsure of the place. She knew she needed to rest, but she was uneasy about her current location. She looked behind her and knew that if she were to leave, it would be almost dark by the time she reached the end of the path. She did not want to be in the woods in the dark again.

She put her bag down and decided to explore. She walked around the castle, taking it all in. Nothing seemed out of place, except for a small rose-garden. It seemed strange, that a rose-garden would be here. Roses needed tending, yet these, while almost dead, were still alive. It was almost as if someone had been trying to save them. Calla almost laughed at the thought of that.

"What? Ghosts tending the roses? Don't be silly Calla." She said to herself, and yet, she got the feeling that she was not alone. She studied the roses further, and decided they were in need of water. She looked around for a pond or stream. When she found one she used an old pail to fill with water and she started watering the roses. When she was satisfied they had been watered enough, she went back for her bag. She brought it to the roses and sat down.

Eating her bread and cheese, she wondered what she would do now. She had nowhere to go and no money. The only food she had would not last more than a few days. She was about to start crying when she noticed a shadow, coming from behind her. She turned around and jumped when she saw someone, cloaked head-to-toe.

"What are you doing?" He asked, quietly.

"I…I…I am so sorry. I did not think anyone was here. It looked abandoned and I need a place to stay the night." Calla answered.

"A place to stay, well you cannot stay here, you must go. This is not a suitable place for anyone to live." He said.

"Please, just the night, if I go now it will be dark and I will lose my way!" Calla pleaded, not wanting to be stranded in the dark.

"What did you do to the roses?" He asked sharply.

"I only watered them, they were dry…"she answered meekly.

"Do you know anything about roses?" He asked.

"A bit, we used to have some roses, back home, I took care of them. Well, I did until my sisters came and pulled them up." Calla said.

"Tell me, where are you headed?"

"Nowhere really," Calla said.

"If you tend the roses, I will allow you to stay here. It might not look like much on the outside, but on the inside it is livable. There are servants, though I warn you they are invisible and cannot talk."

"What? Invisible servants?" Calla asked, confused. "You would let me stay here?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Calla, what is yours?" She asked. He remained silent for a moment. She assumed he was looking at her, but she could not tell, his entire face was covered.

"You can call me Arthur." He said. He turned around and headed inside. Calla picked up her bags and followed him.

"How do invisible servants work? Are they magic? Are they real people?" She asked, not waiting to get any answers.

"Yes, magic. They once were people…but no more…just as I am no longer a person." Arthur responded.

"What do you mean?" Calla asked, frozen in place.

"It does not matter. Speak no more of it." Arthur said, "follow me, I will show you where you will sleep." She nodded and followed, remaining silent the rest of the way. He showed her to her room and when she was inside, she turned around to thank him, but he was gone.

Chapter Five

_I tracked Calla down within minutes. As a trainee that was something we were taught. I walked along until I found the path she had taken. Judging by the look of it, it had been long forgotten. I walked for a while until I came upon a rusted gate. I touched it and got a flashback. I saw the gate gleaming in the light, sparkling as though it was new. I looked again and it was back to rust. I opened it with no problem, but before going any further cast myself invisible. Another trick taught to Story-Keepers. _

_We have to be able to observe those we are recording the story of without interrupting the event. I continued down the path until I came upon a castle. Now run down, I could imagine the splendor of such a place. I looked around and spotted Calla. She was sitting by what appeared to be a rose garden, a small one, and it looked like it was dying. I saw a man standing behind her, but I could not see his face. _

_He was cloaked head-to-toe. When Calla saw his shadow she turned around and jumped. Not that she was scared, but like she was startled. They started talking for a moment and continued. They went inside and I followed, prepared to continue with my job. Even if meant living with the invisible servants. _

Calla looked around what was to be her room. It was large and fully furnished. There was a fireplace, a fire already lit and warming the room. The bed was freshly made and the curtains of the windows were open, letting sunlight stream in. There was a desk with chair under the window and near it was the wardrobe. Calla put her bag on the bed and took out the dress she had brought with her.

She went to put it in the wardrobe, only to realize that it was already filled with dresses that looked like they would fit her. She sighed, realizing how shabby her own clothing was in comparison to what was in the wardrobe. She sat on the bed, staring at the fire. What had she gotten herself into? She didn't even know Arthur and she had agreed to tend the roses in exchange for a home.

She walked over to the window and looked out. Her room overlooked the rose garden, which was nice, she did like roses. She opened the window and their scent filled the room. She looked back and noticed a pale green dress set out on the bed, so she looked around, and then shut the door. She changed into the pale frock, which fit her perfectly. She then went out of her room and walked down the stairs.

She saw that a table had been set, so she sat down. What she assumed were the invisible servants began serving her food. Dishes she had never seen were placed on the table. She tried a little of everything, and it was all good. When she had enough she got up from the table and decided to look around. She had never been in a castle before, and she was curious as to what she would see. She started in the dining hall; she looked out the windows and looked out upon an unkempt lawn.

She decided to continue looking around; after all, if she was going to stay here she had better know where things were. She came upon the kitchen and some reading rooms, she saw rooms that she had no idea what their purpose was for. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Calla went to another door and opened it. When she saw the room she gasped. It was beautiful. The floors were marble, the walls carved wood, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Yes, it was dirty and poorly kempt, but Calla could tell that at one time it had been a grand ball room.

She walked around, trying to imagine what the room was like when it was being used. She envisioned women in elaborate ball gowns and masks dancing with well-dressed gentlemen. She saw that there was a piano in the corner and walked over to it, she sat on the bench and started to play. Her father had a piano at one time, and she had played every day until they had to sell it. She played her favorite tune, a lullaby, which always had calmed her down.

As she was drawing nearer to the end of the song, she became aware that she was no alone in the room. She finished the song and then turned around. Arthur was standing in the corner, watching her, or at least she thought he was watching her. She could not tell because he still had his cloak on.

When Calla went into the room to look around Arthur left, he decided it was best if he did not answer the questions he knew she had. He went to his own room to sit and think. That seemed to be all he did anymore. Sit and think. He used to try and tend the roses, but he had no idea what he was doing, so he gave up. The rose's death would mean his death, but maybe that would have been a relief. He did not know why he let her stay, but he could not stop himself. There was something about her that seemed familiar, comforting. When supper was ready he decided to eat in his room, still not wanting to answer any of her questions.

"Calla," he said, speaking her name. He started sweating under the cloak that covered his face. He dared not take it off though. What if she came in and saw? She would run in an instant, go back to her village and tell more tales of the 'monster'. He sat back and closed his eyes. Then he heard the piano music. He had not heard the piano being played in years, it was nice. He continued to listen and decided to go back downstairs. He walked into the ballroom and saw Calla sitting at the piano and playing. When she finished playing she turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back, not that she could see.

"You play very well." He said, a bit stiffly.

"Thank you. I learned on my own, we used to have a piano, but my father had to sell it years ago. I forgot how much I missed it." She said, looking away from him and out the window. "I hope you don't mind."

"I do not mind." He replied, feeling uncomfortable. He decided to leave the room before she could talk again. He did not like feeling uncomfortable, especially in his own home. He went back upstairs and sat down. Thinking, always thinking.

"I do not mind." She heard him respond. She turned around to thank him, but he was gone again. She sighed, it was going to be lonely here if he kept disappearing like that. She got up from the piano and left the ballroom. She went upstairs to her bedroom and saw that the fire had been lit, the window closed, and a nightgown laid out on the bed. She changed into the nightgown and went to the window. She looked out at the moon and sighed.

"Oh moon, if only you could talk. Perhaps then it would not be so lonely here." She said. She kept the curtains open so she could see the moon as she fell asleep. She walked to her bed and climbed under the covers. She looked once again to the moon and fell asleep.

Hundreds of miles away, a woman was looking into what looked like a bowl of water. Her black hair swept back into a high pony tail, her piercing black eyes peering into the water. She was obviously displeased. She looked around the room and grabbed her staff.

"So Arthur, you have found a friend?" She whispered maliciously. "Don't expect it to last. Don't think that I will let this go unnoticed." She walked around the room watching the water.

"You think she will break my curse on you? Don't be foolish. She will see what you are and run screaming. Your dear father, he really should not have spurned me…"

Lord Alan looked at the group of men in front of him. They did not look to be the brightest, but they would do. He remained silent for a moment, and then he looked at the crowd and spoke.

"Gentlemen, we have a problem. My bride-to-be has vanished, disappeared into the night. We must find her, anything could have happened to her in the woods."

"The woods? If she is in the woods there is no point in looking for her…not with the beast that lives there," said one of the men. Alan looked at him, a look that sent chills down the man's spine.

"Then I suggest we find the beast. I will find her."

Chapter Six

Calla awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She got up and looked outside. The sun was shining and the rose garden looked sickly. She decided that she better make good on her deal and start tending to the roses. She looked around and saw that a blue gown, similar to the green, was laid out for her. She quickly dressed before heading downstairs. When got downstairs she noticed that once again the table was set. She decided to eat breakfast.

She quickly ate and then headed outside. She looked around for a shed that might have some gardening tools, but she did not see anything. She walked over to the garden and decided that before watering, she needed to get rid of the weeds that had infested the garden. She was not sure how long she was out there, but by the time she was done pulling weeds, the sun was high in the sky. Looking around she found the bucket she had used the other day. She filled it with water from the stream. After watering them, she looked at her work, and satisfied that there was no more she could do, she went inside.

It must have been lunch time, because once again the table was set. She looked down, and noticed that her dress had gotten a bit dirty, so she headed upstairs to change before eating. Sitting out was another dress; similar to the one she had on, but it was a deeper shade of blue. She changed and rushed down the stairs, and was surprised to see Arthur sitting at the table.

He must have heard her because he looked up. She went to the table and sat down. She served herself and started eating quietly. Both sat in silence for the longest time.

"I see you started with the roses." Arthur said, quietly.

"Yes, I pulled the weeds, so they should start doing much better." Call replied, "You must really cherish those roses."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I first saw them, I could tell someone had been trying to keep them alive." Call said.

"Yes, they are important to me." He said, not elaborating anymore. Not wanting to pester him, Calla left the matter alone.

"Calla, why did you run away?" Arthur asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Run away? What makes you think I ran away?"

"You only had one bag and you did not have a destination you were headed to. That and no one comes into the woods anymore. Why did you leave?"

"I left because I did not wish to marry someone I did not love."

"Was it an arranged marriage then?"

"No, but he was wealthy and offered to give my family a new place to stay. I could not stay and say no."

"Won't your family miss you? Your mother and father?"

"My sister's won't miss me; they are probably livid right now. My mother left when I was a baby, and yes, I am sure my father does miss me."

"I see." Arthur said, leaving the subject alone.

"Arthur, can I ask you a question?" Calla asked.

"Yes, but I may not answer."

"Why do you live out here all alone?" Arthur looked and Calla and stayed quiet for a moment.

"I live alone because people tend to be uncomfortable around me."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, it is the reason I wear the cloak. My true face tends to frighten others, and the cloak makes them uncomfortable." He said, looking, or so Calla thought, at her.

"I am sorry. I should not have asked." Calla said.

"It is alright. I did not have to answer you." He said. He stood up and left Calla alone at the table.

Arthur went up to his room once again, but this time, not to think. He pulled a dusty cloth off of a mirror and looked in it. He could not see his face, as he had his cloak on still. Slowly he removed it and looked at himself. What should have been the face of a young man was replaced with a face grotesquely scarred and unrecognizable. He wasn't even human anymore, not really, he may have had a human form, but no human looked the way he did. He looked away from the mirror, repulsed by his own image.

He put the cloak back on and covered the mirror. He went to his window and looked out at the roses. At least now they were being taken care of, that could only help. It meant that there was still hope; hope that he would not stay the way he was. Hope that he could change. He decided to walk back downstairs. He looked for Calla at the table, but she was not there. Nor was she playing the piano or out near the roses.

Calla wondered what Arthur had meant by his face scared people. She could not imagine fearing a man because of his face. Working at the inn she had people with all sorts of problems, none of them had scared her, surely he was exaggerating. Nevertheless, Calla was curious about what Arthur meant. She finished eating and headed up to her room. She decided to sit by the open window and listen to the birds singing.

She did not know what to do with the rest of her day, Arthur did give her a tour, but he did not show her the entire castle. She wanted to explore, but did not want to go somewhere she was not allowed. She thought about it a while, and decided that if she was going to live in the castle, she might as well know her way around. She opened her door and looked to her left and to her right. She decided that the door at the end of the hallway looked promising.

She walked past suits of armor, which had not been cleaned in ages. That was something else she noticed. Even with the invisible servants, the castle looked as though it had not been cleaned in ages. She made a mental note to add cleaning to her list of things to start doing. She stood outside the massive double doors and took a deep breath. She opened the doors and looked inside. It was dark, for the windows had been covered. Leaving the doors open Calla walked over and took the covers off the windows.

With the room lit, Calla noticed that the room was a small library. She had always enjoyed reading, but never had much of an opportunity. She neither had the time or the money to afford books. She browsed the shelves and noticed that there was a wide variety of books. She took one down and looked at it. It was in a language she did not recognize. She opened it and studied the strange words.

Arthur decided to look for Calla in her room. He paused at her door, and then knocked. When she did not reply he looked around. He noticed that the library doors were open. Calla must have been in there, he did not know where else she could have gone. He walked into the library and saw Calla looking at a book.

"That is about the history of Odhas," he said. Calla jumped, startled.

"If it is about Odhas, why can't I read it?" Calla asked.

"It is written in an ancient language. I cannot read it either. My father knew though. He was going to teach me, but never got around to it."

"Arthur, I hope you don't mind, I just needed something to do."

"It's alright. This castle is your home now; you can go wherever you want here."

"Well, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, you have invisible servants, but this place looks like it has been ages since it has been cleaned, what do they do?"

"They tend to my needs and now yours…nothing else."

"Well, this place needs a good cleaning. It will be a good project for me!" Calla said, her face brightening.

"That…sounds good." Arthur said, "Calla, would you have supper with me tonight?"

"Of course," Calla said, "that would be nice." She turned around, a small smile on her face.


End file.
